A New Ending
by GuardianTerra
Summary: A new ending for the book The Long Patrol


Note I don't own The Rewall books I just made a new ending a s part of a school assinment!!!!!  
  
P.284  
  
The cool dawn air was full with mist as 300 Redwallers sat waiting upon the quiet hill. The sun slowly broke over the eastern horizon and Major Pergord's eye slowly scanned the vast land before him. It was still, too still to have a vast army of vermin moving toward this place. Setting down he munched his breakfast and watched the sun rise.  
  
The dawn light broke over the leader Damug Warfang who sat planning the final steps of his sure victory plan. Satisfied with them at last, he called his Rapscour to him. Giving them orders to march with only half of their force, he would be taking the other half for the other part of his plan. Shifting they bowed to him after he finished telling them their role in his plan and then fled the tent. Sitting back the vermin leader smiled, the Redwall Abby was as good as his.  
  
Slowly creeping like the mid morning sun, the hordes of Drmug Warfang approached the hill that the Redwall Abby's protectors sat faithfully guarding. Major Pergord eye caught the movement long before the pounding of drums reached his ears. Coming up behind him the young hare Tammo tapped the major on the shoulder "Sah all is in order." He said. "Good, good young Tammo."The Major said his eyes still fixed on the movement of the vermin horde. "Tell me young Tammo how many vermin do you see coming towards us", he asked pointing to the moving mass. "Less then a 100,000 Sah, I would say" Tammo replied studying the vermin army. "Then the question is where is the other half you told us about Tammo?"The major asked turning to face the young hare "That is a very good question" Tammo said his eye still locked on the moving army.   
  
Dramug Warfan slipped silently behind the waiting Redwallers. The climb up the cliff hadn't been a easy one, they had already lost a few vermin who couldn't climb. Slipping and sliding the army slowly made its way to the top. Coming up on to of the ridge Drmug motioned for the army to hide themselves as he smiled a cold and cruel smile. Here was a simple victory for the forces of the feared Leader Drmug Warfang!  
  
The Rapscour officers sat waiting for Drmug Warfang's signal as they sat organizing at the base of the hill. They all were worried what their chief was thinking only half an army to take 300? Rumors began to fly of Warfang already taking the Abby and leaving them here on the field to rot. Suddenly a bright reflection hit the faces of many of the vermin. Yelling and screaming they rushed the hill.  
  
The Redwallers were ready for them, as they slung their slings bringing down many a foe beast. The first wave of the attack was short lived as many of the vermin fled back out of the range of the slings. Yelling with joy the Redwallers let their guard down for a moment. That was what Drmug Warfang had been waiting for. Giving the order his troupes pounced the unsuspecting Redwallers from behind.  
  
The battle only lasted a few hours that passed like moments. Drmug Warfang stood victorious smiling before the midday sun had fully passed its highest peak. Striding up to the captured Redwallers he announced "To the Abby! That is now......MINE!!!!!!" A large cheer came from the army of Drmug Warfang the most powerful leader in the Mossflower woods.  
  
Back at the Abby the good Redwallers set about fixing the south Abby wall when the bells tolled out a sharp warning. Dropping their tools the Abby elders shooed the Dibbuns to Cavern Hole before racing to the top of the Abby's walls where they crowded to the top fearing the worst. Their fears were made true as up the path came the heavy drum beat of thousands of feet. Scrambling from the wall the Abbess called the Abby to order "Friends there is little time left as much as I hate to do this I feal that some day it will be the best. I want every one of you with a child to take them now and use the west gate and get out of here now!!!" The Redwallers were stunned for a minute before heeding the Abbess's words. Sighing she turned to the remaining few "Old friends, if you wish to leave as well please go and Craklyn please take all of the Abby's records and the tapestry as fast as you can and begone old friend."She said her eyes filling with tears. "Don't worry now Tansy I'll make sure that they all get out of here safely.", the old squirrel said as he turned and left with a few more Redwallers. The few minutes that were left before the hordes of vermin arrived passed all to quickly.  
  
Drum Warfang halted his army before the gates of the Abby and called up to the lone figure on top of the wall "Open the gates to the Abby's new leader!!!!" "And if we don't?" the figure cried back. "Then you will regret this day for ever!!!!!!!", he shouted back. The Abbess cast a glance back over her shoulder to the last of the fleeing Redwallers. Looking back at the army before the gate she called "I ask why should we open the gates of our Redwall Abby to the likes of you and your vermin hordes?" Below on the path Drmug smiled a cold smile. Nodding to one of his Rapscour who pulled one of the Redwall prisoners forward. "Does this begin to help my case?"Drmug called back. Taking a final glance back at the now closed gate she stepped down the steps to the front of the gate where she slowly opened the gate.  
  
Smiling coldly Drmug Warfang stepped into the Redwall Abby and looked around at the empty Abby before turning to the Abbess. "Very good. Now someone have her tied up and I want every one in and the gate closed and assembled. I have an announcement to make" Striding to the main building he surveyed the area about him. Climbing up the front steps he turned and watched the last of his army come though the gate that was then swung shut. Giving a moment for them to settle down Drmug started speaking "Today we have captured the famed Redwall Abby but it will no longer be called the Redwall Abby but Fort Drmug!!!!!". Cheers came from the army "and tonight we celebrate this event with a feast!!!!And tomorrow we will set about finding the rest of these creatures and enslaving them!!!! Now let the feast begin at Fort Drmug!!!!!!!!!" Cheers of "long live Drmug Warfang" and other praises echoed into the setting of the blood red sun that set over the once peaceful Mossflower Woods. 


End file.
